Gelificado
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Transformar em gel pela adição de água. Ou, ainda, converter em gelo. [SiRem]


**Título:** Gelificado  
**Sinopse:** Transformar em gel pela adição de água. Ou, ainda, converter em gelo.

* * *

Ele _odiava_ poções. Como, por Merlin, devia saber como transformar aquela mistura grotesca de Muco de Verme Gosmento e Winggentree – seja lá o que fosse isso – em uma poção líquida e de cor verde? Quer dizer, no momento ela tinha um aspecto estranho de algo que parecia lama, e crostas amareladas boiando na superfície. Ele deu uma olhada para o lado, de soslaio, procurando ver o que James fazia. Não que tivesse muitas esperanças. James era excepcionalmente inteligente, mas não fazia a menor questão de que poções fizesse parte de sua lista de sucessos. Não ousou olhar para Peter, e apertou os olhos da direção da única pessoa geralmente capaz de salvá-lo.

Remus mexia com cuidado a poção. Um olho no caldeirão, o outro no livro, os dedos percorrendo a linha em que aparentemente se pautava. Não fazia a menor ideia do que ele estava fazendo, mas sua poção deixara de ser um gel de aspecto asqueroso, para o líquido claro e impecavelmente verde.

– Vocês não se esforçam nenhum pouco, Sirius – Remus ralhou, embora Sirius soubesse muito bem que ele se divertia com seu fracasso – Muito menos James.

James Potter, que no momento, estava ocupado demais babando em cima de Lily Evans.

– Pode pelo menos me dar uma dica? Isso aqui tá pior do que o que o Wormtail fez no banheiro depois de comer aquele...

– Sirius! – O lobisomem bateu com um Ditamno no ombro do animago, mas agora definitivamente estava tremendo os lábios em um esforço para não rir – Gelificação, Sirius. Procure na página seguinte, pelo amor de Deus.

– Que merda é essa? – Franziu o cenho, desviando o olhar até James em busca de auxílio – Prongs, seu animal, você vai explodir o caldeirão – cutucou o garoto nas costelas, arrancando dele um palavrão sonoro.

– Se você adicionar água fica na consistência que você quer, Padfoot – ele abanou as mãos casualmente como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Remus já tinha voltado para sua poção, desinteressado na discussão que provavelmente viria a seguir. Ocupou-se em evitar que Wormtail intoxicasse todos os colegas com a névoa lilás que desprendia da poção.

Ao final, James desistiu completamente da poção; jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu correndo atrás de Lily no final da aula. Wormtail foi enviado às pressas até a enfermaria, com um aspecto verde desagradável no rosto rechonchudo.

Não era noite de lua cheia, eles sabiam, mas lá estavam eles então. Sirius ainda discutia a incrível capacidade de James saber o que quer que estivesse acontecendo na aula, muito embora nem tivesse olhado na cara do professor. Ninguém mais prestava atenção, porque normalmente uma discussão que envolvia Lily Evans se estendia até que James insultasse todas as gerações da família de Sirius – e como o animago não conseguia se ofender com isso, eles faziam as pazes durante o entretenimento de falar mal da muito nobre família Black.

Já na orla da Floresta Proibida, Sirius fez o que sempre costumava fazer. James o acompanhou imediatamente, e o cervo e o cão correram sobre as quatro patas pelo chão enlameado pós-chuva daquela tarde. Remus ocupou-se de sentar sobre uma pedra particularmente lodosa, com Wormtail ao seu lado, num silêncio confortável.

– Não vai se juntar a eles? – questionou o licantropo ao roedor.

– Da última vez que fiz isso fui pisoteado pelos dois – embora não parecesse chateado com o acidente, Peter decididamente não tinha cara de quem pretendia repetir o acontecido.

Remus sorriu, voltando os olhos castanhos para os outros dois, embolados no chão lamacento e recoberto de lodo. Não era exatamente higiênico, mas o conceito de bom senso de Sirius e James era obviamente ortodoxo. Perdido nesses pensamentos, não exatamente percebeu o patear atrás de si, e quase caiu no chão quando as pesadas patas de Sirius o empurraram para frente.

– Porra, Sirius! – rosnou, enquanto erguia as mãos enlameadas.

Sirius teria rido se pudesse, mas só o que escapou foi um ganido típico dele. Houve uma pausa em que Remus percebeu o que iria acontecer, mas fora curta demais para que ele tomasse providências a respeito. O gigantesco cão tornou a empurrá-lo, e não haveria força que o impedisse de desabar no chão. Um segundo depois, os dois enroscados no chão, Remus repetia todo o repertório de palavrões que aprendera com James – mas passado um tempo, parou de tentar se desvencilhar. Provavelmente descobriu que era mais interessante afundar o focinho do animago na lama. Neste ínterim, James se ocupara em correr atrás de Wormtail, que guinchava desesperadamente do cervo que o perseguia.

Quando, exaustos, pararam ofegantes, a situação era decadente. Sirius mudara de cor; não era mais negro, tinha lama marrom e espessa cobrindo até suas orelhas. James só salvara a galhada, que pingava limo de um jeito nojento, e Wormtail não era mais do que uma bola de pelos enrijecidos pela argila ressecada. As vestes de Remus definitivamente teriam que ir para o lixo.

– Uma palavra pra vocês: gelificação. Estão... Bem, gosmentos.

Nenhum deles parecia se importar, no entanto, enquanto se dirigiam ao lago. Não podiam exatamente entrar naquele estado no castelo, e pareceu bastante sensato se enfiarem na água gelada no meio da madrugada.

Como era de se esperar, James e Sirius afundaram-se até o pescoço, e Remus agachou na beira da água gelificada – quase congelada – e afundou no lago um contrariado rato amarelado. Exatamente como acontecera com a poção naquela manhã, o gel lamacento que cobria a pelugem de todos eles desapareceu ao contato com a água. Remus tentou dar um jeito no cabelo castanho-claro e nas vestes, mas um toque da varinha fora mais eficiente.

Quando o cão e o cervo saíram da água, Remus torceu o nariz.

– Padfoot, esse seu pelo molhado é a coisa mais fedorenta que eu já senti na vida – ele ponderou – depois daquele estrago que Wormtail fez no banheiro depois de comer um...

– Ei! Será que vocês podem parar de falar disso como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Wormtail, em sua forma humana anafada tremia de frio.

– Escuta aqui, Moony! Se tivesse dito que podia consertar isso com a varinha eu nem teria entrado no lago, pra começar! E você e seu _problema peludo_ não ficariam cheirosos tampouco na mesma situaçâo – foi a primeira coisa que disse, depois de balançar os pelos do lado de um contrariado James.

– Sai pra lá, Padfoot! E você, Moony, eu devia te afogar nesse lago. Estou congelando até os ossos.

Remus riu, demonstrando um sadismo adquirido com a convivência com Sirius e James. E, como que para se redimir, agitou a varinha e secou os amigos ensopados. Ainda de cara feia para o lobisomem, eles subiram a encosta até o gramado, e Sirius resmungava algo que envolvia "seu problema peludo" e "vou enfiar lama em lugares que você nem sabia que tinha".

No dia seguinte, para o completo enfado de James e Sirius, as masmorras os aguardava para mais uma aprazível aula de poções. James se empertigou na cadeira ao ouvir que o objetivo do dia era Amortentia – a famosa poção do amor que certamente continuava sendo contrabandeada pelos corredores do castelo.

– Prongs, Evans não vai cair na sua nem se você der um banho de Amortentia nela.

Remus estranhou ligeiramente o fato de não ter James reclamando a cada cinco minutos, e finalmente empenhado em mostrar alguma eficiência. Sirius, parecendo decepcionado com a ideia de não ter alguém para reclamar, acabou enfiando o focinho no livro.

– Tinha cheiro da Evans! Sabe, aquele perfume doce dela... Ou talvez seja o shampoo.

O monólogo de James a respeito de Lily dispensava comentários de Sirius e Remus. Além disso, ele tinha Wormtail que se deliciava em ouvir seus feitos maravilhosos. Na saída da aula, no entanto, o silêncio pesado e incomum do lupino e do cão chamou sua atenção.

– O que foi que aconteceu com vocês? O cheiro da Amortentia era tão ruim assim? – James ergueu as sobrancelhas, com honesta curiosidade.

– Vai se foder, Prongs – foi a resposta em uníssono, que fez os cinzas de Sirius se cruzarem com as avelãs de Remus. Contato esse que foi rompido com um certo embaraço.

Remus preferiria _morrer_ a contar que sua poção tinha um cheiro inconfundível de cachorro. Cachorro molhado. Tão vívido em sua memória desde a noite passada. E Sirius, conhecendo bem o amigo que tinha, preferiria beijar Wormtail a ponderar consigo mesmo que tinha _certeza_ de que Remus teria exatamente o mesmo cheiro que desprendia de sua poção, caso seu pequeno problema peludo também tivesse mergulhado no lago.

* * *

**NA: **Feita às pressas por um amigo _("amigo")_ que sugeriu uma fic com esse nome.


End file.
